1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to mail box support arrangements, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mail box support apparatus wherein the same is readily and securedly mounted and projected within the ground for securement of an associated mail box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mounting and securement of various mail box arrangements is well known in the prior art to provide a fixed arrangement for the securing of mail boxes, particularly in a rural environment. Such prior art apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,460 to Hall wherein a vertical post includes a collar overlying the post and adjustably positioned in a vertical orientation relative to the post for positioning a mail box relative to the post in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,088 to Bonnell sets forth a mail box utilizing a medial portion, including a spring member to permit deflection of the post and return to an original position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,123 to Plew sets forth a mail box member utilizing a hollow support base and mail box integrally molded into a unitary structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,853 to Hahn sets forth a platform for mounting a mail box, with the rails of the organization adjustably arranged to secure the mail box therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,665 to Glass sets forth a mail box post bracket arranged with reinforcing ribs to provide structural integrity to the organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved mail box support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.